The Bet
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Chris Jericho makes a bet involving John M/M SEX SLASH


THE BET

Chris P.O.V.

I was in the hotel gym doing some weights before Monday night raw that night he was joined by my friend Adam (EDGE) who was spotting me, I got up off the bench and began wiping myself off with my towel my eyes were wondering around the gym noticing the other wrestlers all busying themselves with their own workouts my eyes landed on John Cena who was sparing against Randy Orton I noticed Cena's face those dimples that would light up a room and that body was to die for I was brought out of my thoughts by a hard punch on his arm .

"What the hell Adz ?"

Adam laughed "what I had to get your attention somehow you were eye raping Cena Chris" I looked up at my friend with a scowl "I was not eye raping him he aint that good to look at " Adam smirked "keep telling yourself that Chris you want him bad and I don't even think you could get him" I growled at my best friend "I bet I could have him by the end of the night with proof too , but what will I get in return ?" Adam looked at him with lust filled eyes "how about …..a night with me and my man " Adam said meaning himself and his boyfriend Randy Orton .i huffed "what if I loose?" Adam pretended to think about it "oh I know you have to wear a dress on live TV "

I thought about it weighing the pro's against the cons "deal" and we both shook hands.

Cena P.O.V.

I was at the hotel gym just getting in a light workout with my best friend Randy Orton we were sparring against each other just to have a little fun I had him in the STF and he ended up tapping out I rose to my feet and paraded around in victory . "ha ha ha I beat your ass Orton , THE CHAMP IS STILL HERE" Randy stared daggers at me "Whatever Cena you cheated you always cheat that's how you always win I hate you" Randy whined and pouted . I laughed at him "oh don't be such a sour puss Ortz and I did not cheat I never cheat you on the other had that's debatable." "Fuck you john, anyway what are we doing tonight I want to get wasted and have wild sex with my Addy" Randy said with a sexy grin . I pretended to gag "TMI, TMI I did not need to know about your sex life with Adam thank you very much" Randy scoffed "at least I have a sex life" I glared at Randy "look I just haven't found that right guy and I don't do one night stands unlike you, you whore" I said jokingly ."well maybe you should it would release all of that tension you have" I ignored him while I was drinking my drink then all of a sudden he slapped me on my back and made me spit my water everywhere "what the fuck dude" he smiled innocently "sorry , I was just looking around and I saw Adam talking to Chris and Chris looks like he was about to come over here and rip your clothes off and do you right here on this floor" I chuckled at him "no way I hate that dude he thinks he is so righteous and shit I wouldn't put my dick anywhere near him" I said as I walked out of the gym.

AT THE ARENA AFTER RAW

NORMAL P.O.V.

It was after raw and everyone was chilling out getting ready to go out John Cena was in Randy Orton's locker room waiting for his friend to get ready to go out for some drinks "Hurry the fuck up Orton I'm dieing of thirst out here you fuckin' pretty boy" Randy came out of the bathroom only in his jeans and boots "well excuse me for trying to look hot I actually care about my looks unlike you John" John stared at him "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Randy looked him up and down "that's the same shit you wear every damn day jeans and a t-shirt change it up a bit "John pouted " I like being comfortable thank you and I don't give a shit if I puke or get alcohol on these clothes so up yours" As randy continued getting dressed the door swung open and 2 more men entered them being Randy's boyfriend Adam and of course the one person Cena couldn't stand Chris Jericho. Cena groaned inwardly _'can this night get any fucking worse now I have to put up with Mr. I'm the best in the world all night" _Cena thought to himself.

Cena got up and turned to Randy "Ortz I think I might head to the hotel I don't feel up to drinking tonight after all so I will see you later, later Adam "he was halfway down the hall when Randy grabbed him by his wrist and turned him to face him "What the hell John ten minutes ago you were all for this night out what the fuck happened between then and now?" John jerked his hand away and stared into Randy's eyes "I just don't feel up to it now okay I'm just going to go to bed but I'll see you in the morning for breakfast okay?" Randy stared at him suspiciously 'Not buying that bullshit story what's really going on?" John sighed frustrated that his best friend wouldn't let this go "I am not spending my night with that arrogant asshole no fucking way in hell not going to happen" Randy stood there with his mouth agape "Seriously John Chris is a good guy he means well you are just being a complete dick" John huffed and looked at the floor "well if I am such a dick why does it matter if I come with you or not?" Randy sighed "I want you to come with us coz you are my best friend please I will buy all your drinks I promise" John smiled "fine but if he gets on my nerves I will knock him the fuck out no joke Ortz!"

AT THE CLUB

Once inside the club the four men split up Adam and Randy went to the dance floor Cena hurried to the bar and ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels and Chris followed him but ordered a beer instead.

Cena and Chris headed to the table now being occupied by Randy and Adam who were making out John made a face "Orton take that shit somewhere else I don't wanna see a live sex show I won't be able to keep my liquor down, by the way you owe me for my drink" John said referring to the bottle of JD. Randy's eyes went wide with shock "I told you one drink not a whole fuckin' bottle" John just smirked "well I can just go then you won't mind huh?" Randy glared at his friend "fine but that's it no more after that bottle" John just laughed "you two are like kids always bickering and shit tone it down a bit yeah?' Jericho stated . John's eye's went wide "what the fuck would you know Jericho you don't know shit about me so fuck you " John said angrily and got up and left finding some other people to mingle with. Chris just stared after him and looked at Adam and Randy for answers 'what the hell did I say wrong?" Randy just shook his head "John hates it when people attack our friendship it's a touchy subject for him."

Chris just nodded before asking "why?" Randy leant forward "we've known each other for 8 years he's like a brother to me and hates when people attack his family so to speak " Randy looked over to where Cena was sitting and sighed "I can't believe he is sitting with that fucker though" referring to Cena's ex the Miz . Chris was intrigued now "who?" he asked Randy stared daggers at the Miz and replied coldly to Chris "the fucking Miz that fucker tore him in half hasn't been with anybody since he caught him cheating with Jomo." "Shit" Chris muttered under his breath Randy laughed "shit indeed I'm going to

Go talk to John be back in a bit babe" he gave Adam a kiss and made his way over to the already tipsy Cena who was flirting with the same man that broke his heart.

Randy pulled Cena out of his seat and led him outside the club he was glaring at his friend "what the hell are you doing John hanging out with that idiot or don't you remember what he did?" Cena glared back at his friend "of course I remember what he did we were just talking any way not as if anybody else wants to talk with me "Randy sighed and patted John on the shoulder "look John there are plenty of guys in there who like you take Chris for example he wants you bad "John scowled "not going to happen Orton or did you not hear me earlier I HATE HIM"

"Why do you hate me so much John?" Cena spun around and came face to face with Jericho. Smirking Randy left the pair to talk receiving a death glare from Cena. "Well I'm waiting for an answer?" Cena took a seat on a near by bench rubbing his face with his hands before answering "Not that it's any of your business but you just get on my nerves , you think your better than everybody , you have no respect at all and those suits you wear are fucking ridiculous". Chris just grinned at John "those are pretty lame reasons in fact I don't think you hate me at all I just think that you don't want to trust anyone because of that pip squeak Miz am I right?." John just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know Chris wait- how did you know about Miz ? , Fuckin' Orton can't keep his big mouth shut Adam should make him put it to better use the shit head"." relax John he only told me because he was worried about you "

"Yeah well he shouldn't I'm a big boy I can look after myself, not like he gives a shit most of the time anyway oh fuck it I'm going to go get wasted and fuck Miz just to spite that mother fucker" John said with an evil grin as he left Jericho and resumed drinking back at his original table, however Adam and Randy were nowhere to be found until he spotted them on the dance floor practically having sex with clothes on.

Meanwhile Chris was shocked at what Cena said as he made his way back into the club he found Randy and Adam and told them what John had said "He really said that?" Randy asked shocked he couldn't believe that John thought he didn't give a shit about him he had to do something. "Addy we can't let him fuck him he will end up regretting it in the morning what can we do?" Adam sighed "Chris you need to get to work on that bet " Randy eyed the two Canadians "hold up what bet ?" Adam shrugged thinking it was no big deal "oh I bet Chris that he couldn't fuck john by the end of the night and if he wins he gets us 2 for a night" Randy was beyond pissed he was infuriated with his lover "WHAT THE FUCK ADAM, you are a piece of shit you know what John went through and you go and do this what if he really likes Chris and then he ends up heart broken again you two are complete idiots!" Randy screamed walking off to his friend. The two Canadians looked remorseful and followed Randy back to the table sitting on the opposite side of the other two occupants.

Cena noticed the scowl across Randy's face and the fact that Adam wasn't sitting next to his lover left him intrigued. He leant over to whisper in Randy's ear "what's up dude you and Adz have a lovers tiff?" Randy chuckled before whispering back "Nah he is a total dick he and Christopher made a bet that Chris could fuck you by the end of tonight and I got pissed off at them. Can you believe that shit?" Cena eyed the other two cautiously until an idea popped into his head "why don't we turn it around on them what if I fucked Chris you know he has never bottomed I could pop his cherry in the bathroom stall , but how can we get back at Adam?" They both thought for a while until Randy thought of something "I got it if you can do it as punishment to Adam me and you can fuck while he is strapped down on a chair watching us."Cena cracked up before shaking Randy's hand he then moved over to whisper into Chris's ear "wanna dance Jericho?" he received a nod and the two departed for the dance floor , Adam watched closely before apologizing to Randy and doing the same heading off to dance.

John and Chris were getting into the dance grinding up on each other Chris's back against Cena's groin. Chris was rolling his hips trying to arouse Cena which worked Cena leant over a whispered into Jericho's ear "wanna take this to the bathroom?" receiving a nod he dragged Chris there winking at Randy as he past him.

Once in the stall Cena slammed Chris into the stall wall ravishing his neck biting nipping licking sucking at every exposed bit of skin. he then moved down to get at Chris's exposed collarbone and repeated the actions "fuck John turn around I'm going to fuck you bad" Chris moaned John smirked before slamming Jericho into the wall face first "I don't think so y2j It's going to be the other way around with me slamming my rock hard cock into your tight virginal hole until you see stars" Chris shuddered before turning to face John "look John I can't let you do that but I will gladly fuck you " John sighed before slamming Chris face first into the wall once again undoing Chris's belt and stripping him of his jeans and underwear down to pool at his ankles .he got down on his knees and started tongue fucking Chris's tight heat moving his tongue in the hole as far as it would go "oh fuck Cena you can't be serious right?" John rose to his feet sticking three fingers in front of Chris's' mouth grinning like a little school boy "of course I'm serious Jericho now suck or this will be really painful for you " Chris took all three fingers into his mouth swirling his tongue around all of them and sucking hard until Cena pulled them out. He starts kissing and rubbing his hands along Chris's shoulders all the way down to his perky ass. "Chris this is going to be so good, you have the tightest ass I have ever seen". John starts to rub his index finger along Jericho's crack and slowly rubs his finger against his hole and pushes his finger in gently he starts curling his finger looking for Jericho's prostate he after a while he takes out his finger and re enters with two slowly scissoring getting Chris's hole ready for him "John this fucking hurts please stop" Cena doesn't stop he starts to prod and poke finger fucking Chris then he finds the little nub that will turn pain into pleasure. "Holy shit keep going…..uh fuck that feels so good" Chris moans loudly. John chuckles at his loudness "You like that don't you Chris? My fingers in your ass you fucking yourself on them feeling them all through out your body?" Chris was squirming by now furiously fucking himself on Cena's fingers. "fuck please John I need ….more I'm ready I want you so bad …please just FUCK ME ALREADY" Cena shrugged and pulled his fingers out of Jericho's hole, taking his hard cock in his hands and slicking his pre come over it using it as lube. In one hard thrust he was fully seethed in Jericho's tight hole "shit Chris you are the tightest ass I have ever been in fuck take all of me bitch" John was thrusting hard and deep into Jericho's hole . "Ah fuck john I have …have never been ah god fucked like this ever before in my life …..god DAMN " If possible John was getting harder every time Chris spoke He was always a sucker for the dirty talk.

John reached around and took Jericho's hardened member in his hands and began stroking it in time with his long hard thrusts "oh fuck John keep going …..please don't stop make me cum like….oh fuck like I've never cum for anybody before fuck me good" John was furiously pumping into Chris by now "oh fuck Chris oh…I'm gonna oh shit " "cum for me baby spill into me fuck I love you ". As Chris spoke those words they both came simultaneously.

A few minutes later Cena pulled out of Chris and pulled up his underwear and jeans after cleaning himself and Chris off there was an awkward silence after the words that Chris spoke Cena didn't know if he meant it or it just came out of his mouth.

"So….that was really nice John maybe we could…..um do that again?" Chris asked nervously not sure how Cena feels about the whole situation.

John gave Chris a cold look "look Chris you can tell Adam that you won the fuckin' bet and to answer your question no this won't happen again I refuse to let my heart get broken again" and with that he left the bathroom. Chris just stared as John left the stall in utter shock _" I really do love John I just didn't think he would ever feel that way and now he knows about the bet and he thinks I am a asshole ."_

BACK OUT IN THE CLUB

Cena was on a mission find Randy and leave before he saw Chris again _"this can't be happening he can not be in love with me " _He thought to himself.

He found Randy at their table laughing with Adam, Hunter and Shawn he bent down close to his ear to whisper "Dude I've gotta get outta here so I will see you tomorrow breakfast right just me and you?" Randy looked up at him with concern in his icy blue eyes. "yeah dude what the hell happened in there you're totally freaking out" John looked up and saw Chris coming towards them "oh nothing I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast okay cya dude" and with that he turned and left not once looking at Chris. However Randy saw something in Chris's eyes like hurt. Now he was getting really worried. He leant over and looked directly into his eye's "what the fuck happened in there Chris Cena came out said goodbye and sped outta here really fast?" Chris couldn't even look up to meet Randy's eyes instead he buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

Randy saw this and moved to sit next to him and started rubbing his back soothingly." Hey Chris come on whatever happened can't be that bad now tell me what happened in there?" Chris sighed and looked up at Randy with red puffy eyes "we fucked and it was great the best of my life but then I had to go and ruin everything like I always do" Randy continued to rub Chris's back trying to understand what exactly transpired between Chris and his best friend "now how did you exactly fuck it up as you said it?" Chris clenched his fists he was getting angry but not at Randy "look I can't tell you I'm sorry I really have to go" and he was out of there in a flash, Randy just looked confused as hell as to what was going on with his friends _"I'll just have to find out from Johnny in the morning"_He thought to himself.

THE NEXT MORNING

Randy Orton was sitting in the hotel restaurant waiting for his best friend to show up for breakfast and he still couldn't figure out what happened the night before between John and Chris._ "Maybe Chris forced himself on John or said something about Miz it has to be something pretty serious for John to act like this." _He thought he was just sitting there when he was slapped on the back by a tired looking John Cena Randy noticed he didn't have that glimmer in his eyes he usually has.

John sat down across from Randy and put on one of his fakest smiles he could muster he was still reeling from what happened last night with Chris.

"Hey dude what's up?, man I have the worst hangover I am never drinking like that again did you have fun last night?" Cena was rambling trying to throw Randy off so he wouldn't ask about last night. Randy knew what his friend was doing "Cut the shit Cena what the hell happened last night?" Cena looked up from his breakfast "um… we went out and got drunk" Randy let out a bitter laugh "don't be a dick answer me now what happened between you and Chris you took off really quick and then after you left he totally broke down and started to cry" John felt a sudden pain of guilt thinking maybe it was his fault Chris was crying. "Okay I will tell you but don't interrupt me okay?" Randy nodded continuing to eat his breakfast "okay it was all good we were fucking and shit then when he was about to come he told me that he loved me , and I just freaked out , oh I told him to tell you and Adam that he won the bet so you get your threesome soon I'm assuming" Randy sat there with his mouth agape utterly shocked at what his friend was telling him "Shit he really said that to you ?" John nodded "Yeah and as soon as I came I pulled out and he asked if it could happen again, I told him fuck no and I took off"

Randy sighed "is that the real reason you took off or do you kinda like him that way as well?" John shook his head "no way I hate that guy and yes that is the real reason , I can't go there again Randy it's just too hard to handle , I think I might just take some time off maybe quit this shit is too stressful and I don't think I can deal with it here" Randy sighed "look Johnny don't leave you can deal with this you never quit right that's your motto , and you can't deny your heart this what if Chris is who you are meant to be with? , don't let the Miz have a hold on you anymore" John had his head in his hands at this point "Nope not going to listen I can't put my heart out there for it to get fucked over again Chris is exactly like Miz it was so much easier when I was straight"

Randy was rubbing John's arms by now "are you going to at least talk to Chris I mean he does deserve a explanation right?" He looked up and saw Adam and Chris coming towards them "Looks like you don't have a choice" John looked up to see what his friend was talking about and when he saw Chris he tried to get up and leave but Randy held onto him "don't be such a coward and talk to the guy he loves you John" Randy whispered in John's ear

Randy got up to give Adam a kiss before sitting back down once they were all sitting and eating the only people making conversation was Adam and Randy who were getting annoyed with there respective best friends .

_Ring Ring Ring_ was heard and it was Cena's phone they all looked at him while he answered "Hello", "hey dad "John's 7 year old son JJ spoke.

"JJ is everything alright usually you call at night time?" there was a pause and John could see all three occupants at the table wondering what was going on "uh yeah but mum's not last night she overdosed on her sleeping pills and I found her this morning dead and I didn't know who to call so I called you I'm sorry" John had tears in his eye's he may not have been with JJ's mother but he still cared about her "JJ you did the right thing okay now I'm going to come and get you okay can you call the police and then call Fabo okay and he will come and get you alright I'll be there in about and hour alright?" John could hear sniffling on the other end "yeah dad okay I love you can you bring Uncle Randy and Uncle Adam with you?" John looked at his friends "yeah I'll even bring Y2J with me okay? I love you and stay there until Fabo and the police come okay" "okay dad I'll see you soon love you" John took a shaky breath. "Love you too champ I'll see you soon" At that he hung up.

Randy looked at his best friend who had tears streaming down his face he was extremely worried by now and he went and sat next to John and started rubbing his back "What's going on John why did JJ call you? You said something about the police?" John wiped his face trying to get rid of the tears he looked up at randy who had concern written all over his handsome face. "Um …. He called to tell me that when he woke up this morning he found Liz dead apparently she overdosed on her sleeping pills ….. I have to drive up to the New to go get him but he wants you and Adam to come as well" Randy was in shock by this point he felt so bad for John because him and Liz weren't the best of friends they only acted like it for JJ's sake oh and poor JJ finding his own mother like that. "of course me and Adam will come we will go get all our stuff including yours and we will meet back here okay" Randy started to get up only to be pulled back by John "can you get Chris' stuff too" Chris looked flabbergasted he didn't think John would want him around John looked at Chris pleading in his eye's "you will come right Chris?" Chris hesitated for a minute before nodding "of course I will come John, I want to be there for you" John smiled a little "thank you, you don't know how much this means" Randy looked between the two and smiled he got back up "okay me and Adam will go get all our things and Chris you stay here with Johnny and I will call Vince while we are in the room okay?" Both John and Chris nodded.

Both John and Chris sat in silence for what seemed like hours before John looked up and groaned " I can't deal with that fucker right now" Chris heard John and looked up to come face to face with The Miz. The Miz sat down next to john and started rubbing John's thighs before lightly touching Johns groin John tried to move away but Miz wouldn't let him "what do you want Mike?" Miz smiled and leant in closer "isn't it obvious John I want you" John scoffed and glared at Miz "yeah well I don't want you , you must be thinking of another John , you know the one I walked in on when he was fucking you in MY house in MY bed" John said with venom in his voice. Miz continued to smile at him "you weren't saying that last night when you were flirting with me" John looked at Chris apologetically but pleading for help "Your right I was all over you last night but I met someone better and I really don't have time for this I'm leaving as soon as Randy and Adam get back with our shit" Miz paused "oh so who did you meet?, and why are you leaving we have a house show tonight maybe we could get together afterwards?" John was getting aggravated by now he was about to hit Miz when Chris spoke up. "Look Miz John said go away so why don't you do that huh?" Miz laughed bitterly at Jericho "fuck you Chris why are you even here? John has always hated you" John stood up and stood next to Chris "Just leave Miz please" John pleaded Miz's eyes narrowed at the pair "NO not until you tell me who you're with, where you're going and why?" John sighed as Chris put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm Cena "FINE you want to know who I'm with I'm with Jericho okay and trust me he is more than you will ever be , and for your other question I'm going to the New to go get JJ" Miz still stood there "okay I understand Jericho it's cool bet he won't bottom to you so easily and why are you going to get JJ , maybe I could come and see him with you ?" John had a look on his face as are you serious he was about to attack Miz when he felt two arms around his waist he looked up to see Randy and Adam "Oh trust me Mike he does bottom and he has a much nicer ass than you and I'm going to get JJ because his mother died and YOU WILL NEVER I REPEAT NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN SO FUCK OFF" Miz looked down apologetically "jeez John I'm so sor-" He was cut of by John once again "fuck your apology I don't need or want it just leave me alone from now on okay and" John paused before getting right in Miz's face before continuing "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY SON I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU IN HALF" Miz glared at the four friends "okay but just know this Johnny it is all your fault that Elizabeth is dead and you know it" John suddenly hit Miz in the mouth before walking away and sitting on a couch in the lobby of the hotel with his head in his hands he started to cry again. Chris saw him and went to comfort the man he loved "can we just go please" John pleaded and Jericho nodded.

The foursome left and got into Randy's hummer Randy driving John in the passenger seat and Adam and Chris is the backseat they began there hour long drive back to West Newbury. About ten minutes in John looked at Randy before speaking up "It's not my fault that she died right Randy?" Randy eyed his friend "John it's not your fault she just took too much and don't let what Miz said get to you he was just trying to hurt you okay?"

John sighed and nodded "Yeah but hasn't he already hurt me enough by cheating on me with that ugly toad?" Randy chuckled "Yeah he has but I think you hurt him by saying that shit about you and Chris how are you feeling about him at the moment?' John glanced back and saw that Chris and Adam were asleep hugging each other he smiled at the sight.

"_Chris is really cute" _he thought to himself "You wanna know a secret Rand?" Randy looked at him and smiled "Of course you know how I love secrets"

John laughed at his friend "Well I have always liked him I just never said anything, then Mike came along and then he broke my heart, I just don't know Ortz …. I really do like him maybe love him but I'm just scared to put my heart out there to get broken again." Randy nodded in understanding "I understand that completely Cena but if you never put your heart out there how will you ever be happy?" John thought for a moment "I guess your right but do you think he would still be interested I was a complete dick last night to him?"

Randy glanced in the rearview mirror smirking at Jericho who was awake and heard everything Cena said Randy winked at him "Yes he would still be interested he loves you, does JJ know that you're Gay?"

John smiled _"maybe I do have a chance with him after all_" he thought "uh… yeah JJ knows he's okay with it he met Mike" Randy glanced at John after hearing that JJ met Miz "Really he met Mike how did that go?" John laughed waking Adam and a supposedly sleeping Chris up "He hated him from the start and Mike was really jealous of him because of all the attention I was giving my son instead of him that's stupid right?" Randy nodded "Mike is an attention whore you know that, how do you think he will be when we get there?" John sighed thinking about his upset son "He will be mad and upset I just hope he will open up to me or anybody you know how that kid gets you saw it when me and Liz ended things he just lashed out at me especially, what if he blames me Rand?" Randy reached over and took a hold of John's hand and gave it a little squeeze "He wont hate you, he might be angry about what happened and if he blames you I will have to have one of my many talks with him" They both laughed "What's he like John?" Chris asked from the backseat John turned and smiled at Chris who returned the smile. "How to explain JJ um….. he's a good kid most of the time he's funny he gets into a little bit of trouble he loves Randy and Adam he actually asked for them to come with me today what else…he's independent never shy he likes to be the center of attention I guess" "Just like his dad" Randy quipped "Fuck you asshole not my fault people love me" there was a long silence "Which house is it Johnny?" Randy asked John glanced "Oh I don't know Orton maybe the one with the ambulance and cops in the driveway perhaps?" John answered sarcastically which received a laugh from Jericho and Adam Randy just gave him the finger.

Once they pulled up to the house John jumped out of the car and raced inside he found his dad sitting in JJ's room trying to comfort the 7 year old. When JJ looked up and saw his dad he ran to him throwing his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here dad" John smiled down at his son "Me too champ Uncle Randy and Uncle Adam are out in the living room why don't you go see them while I talk to Fabo okay?" JJ nodded "Okay dad".

John sat down on the bed with his head in his hands "How has he been dad?" Fabo sat next to his son "He's been okay I guess he is very shocked what's going to happen now?" John sighed "Well I have to ring Elizabeth's mom and tell her what is going on um…. JJ will be living with me from now on he may even have to travel with me too I mean I can get him a tutor I just don't want to leave him right now" Fabo patted his son on the back "That's the right thing to do John take care of your son and do the best that you can do okay you should probably get him to pack some stuff" "Yeah I will do that thanks for coming over dad I don't think he would have been alright if you went here with him" Fabo smiled at his son "No problem I love that boy he is my grandson".

John walked into the living room and saw JJ and Randy playing around while Adam and Chris looked on in amusement. "JJ I need you to pack anything you want from this house you will be living with me from now on so take whatever you want okay?" JJ smiled at his dad "Okay dad will you 3 help me?"

He asked pointing to Fabo, Adam and Randy "Sure thing kiddo lets go" the four got up to help leaving John and Chris alone for the first time since last night's incident. John turned to face Chris and he took one of Chris's hands in his own "I want to thank you for coming Chris it really means a lot and another thing I want to apologize for last night I was a complete ass to you and I'm really sorry maybe when we get to my place and JJ's settled we can talk just us two?" John asked hoping Chris would say yes. Chris took John's other hand and gave it a little squeeze "You don't have to thank me John I care about you and you don't need to apologize either I should have told you about my feelings long ago, yeah I would love to talk to you one on one when everything is settled later on tonight." John pulled Chris's hand up to his mouth and gave it a little kiss "Thanks for everything". Chris smiled back at John warmly.

"I'M READY DAD" JJ screamed at his father "okay champ you didn't need to yell I wasn't planning on loosing my hearing until I was at least 80" Everybody laughed. They all got up and left the house. "So Chris how do you know my dad?" JJ asked "Well we work together and I am Adam's best friend and of course your dad is Randy's best friend they are always together, so when we go out it's usually the 4 of us" JJ nodded "Dad where's Mike?" John sighed he really didn't want to have this conversation in the car "We broke up JJ" "Why?" JJ asked nosily "um….you really don't need to know" JJ pouted and whined "But I really really wanna know now tell me" John chuckled at his son "Fine he cheated on me okay" JJ leant forward and patted his dad on the shoulder "I'm sorry dad who did he cheat on you with?" John was getting annoyed with all the questions by now "He cheated on me with John Morrison and yes I am moving on so no more questions about my love life okay?" JJ just nodded.

The rest of the trip was quiet nobody speaking just a calm silence.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Once at John's house he opened the doors and JJ ran up to his room and started unpacking his things Randy and Adam went to the room that they always use when they stay with John and Chris just stood there not knowing what to do. John noticed his uneasiness and reached over and took Chris's things from him and headed up the stairs "Follow me" He told Chris. The walked up the stairs going to the last door at the end of the hall John opened the door to a nice spacious room with a king size bed, 2 dressers, a couch and a flat screen TV and it also had a connecting door to the bathroom. _"This is his room" _Chris thought. John dumped the bags at the end of the bed and sat down on the couch. "You don't mind sharing with me do you? I mean I could always pull out the air mattress if you felt more comfortable …..I mean you don't have to share with me." Chris sat down next to John "I don't mind sharing with you it would be nice are you sure JJ won't mind?" John placed a quick peck on Jericho's cheek "Yeah he doesn't care what I do as long as it's not in public with him and also he doesn't like to hear me in the bedroom" Jericho laughed "oh man there goes all our fun."

John was about to lean in for a kiss when his bedroom door suddenly swung open and an energetic JJ ran in and jumped on his fathers bed "JJ get off my bed with your shoes please" JJ immediately stopped and sat down in between Chris and John "I'm hungry can we order some pizza's dad please, why is Chris in here for is he your new boyfriend?" John chuckled at his son as he continued to rattle off question after question "Yeah we can order some pizza and uh… yeah me and Chris are something don't know if we are boyfriends though we haven't really talked about it" JJ nodded "Chris can I talk to my dad alone for a minute?" Chris nodded and got up "sure I'll go order those pizzas okay" He said shooting John a wink. John smiled back at him "What's up champ you want to talk about your mum?" JJ shook his head and grinned at John "No I just want to tell you that I love you and if Chris makes you happy then be with him and when I see Mike I will beat his ass" He said the last part seriously John laughed at his son "I like Chris I really do thanks for the blessing and you don't have to worry about Mike Uncle Randy handled him" John said with a smirk. "Come on lets go pick a movie for everyone to watch" JJ said and they went down stairs to join everybody else.

EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT

"I'm going to bed goodnight Dad, goodnight Uncle Randy goodnight Uncle Adam goodnight Chris" JJ said and he leaned in to whisper in Chris's ear "my dad really likes you make him happy tonight please he deserves it" "I love you all" JJ said before going up to his room. "I'm going to have a shower" Adam stated "Me too ….. But in the other bathroom okay Randy I saw that look you just gave me don't worry Adam is all yours" Chris joked.

Once Adam and Chris were gone Randy turned his focus to his best friend "So how are you feeling?" John smiled his dimpled smile at Randy "I'm doing good Rand I think I am going to be happy now that JJ is with me and Chris and I are getting along , you know we almost kissed earlier but JJ interrupted us I was really annoyed" Randy laughed at his friend "what happened to '_I hate him I will never put my dick anywhere near him'_ huh?" John lightly punched Randy on the shoulder "I remember what I said but he has been there for me all day and he has been really nice and sweet and he seems to like JJ , hell JJ even gave me his blessing to be with Chris and that's saying a lot" Randy nodded "Yeah it is he never really liked anyone you have been involved with" John took a sip of his coke "Yeah he even said if he saw Miz he was going to kick his ass but I told him you handled that for me" Randy now laughed at what his nephew said "Yeah he loves you he just wants to protect you , you're his life now you have to be a Mum and a Dad for him maybe Chris Can Be the mum?" John laughed at his friend "Don't let Chris hear you referring to him as the mum, and I know he is trying to protect me but isn't it supposed to be the other way around I mean I am the parent and he is the child." Randy nodded "Yeah you are the parent but you two are more like best friends you are so close sometimes it's scary I mean he is like a mini you he looks exactly like you except for the blonde hair of course" John smiled thinking of his son "Yeah I love him I hope he can get through all of this shit that's happening I mean Liz's mom is coming to see him tomorrow and I know he never liked her I just don't want any arguments" Randy sighed "Just trust him John okay? Anyway I'm tired I'm heading to bed you should do the same maybe even talk to Chris about your situation?" John nodded "Yeah when did you become so smart?" Randy just smirked "It has something to do with all the sex I'm getting maybe your just becoming dumber?" John glared at his friend "Fuck you, but thanks Ortz I don't know how I would of gotten through anything in my life if it hadn't been for you I love you bro" Randy gave John a friendly hug "Anytime Johnny I love you too." They both said goodnight heading upstairs to there respective rooms.

When John opened his bedroom door he saw Chris was sitting on the couch in sweatpants and no shirt John licked his lips at the sight. He began rummaging through his drawers looking for some sweatpants of his own. "I'm just going to have a quick shower then we can talk okay?" John asked Chris "Yeah take your time I'm not going anywhere John" Chris replied , John nodded and headed for the bathroom, about 15 minutes later John reemerged from the bathroom clad in only a pair of sweat pants he took a seat next to Chris on the couch. "I feel so much better after that it's been a long day" Chris nodded trying to hide his growing errection John was just too damn sexy. "Yeah I felt that way after my shower too" There was a pause "Look John I'm just going to speak from my heart and tell you what I want and how I feel then you can do the same okay?" John nodded so Chris started.

"Okay where do I start , the first time I met you , you were hanging out at Adam's house with Randy you were in the pool just playing around and when you got out you were in your board shorts and the water was glistening off your skin you looked so ho I just wanted to take you right then and there , we didn't see each other for a while after that. The next time I saw you was when you got drafted to Raw I was so happy when you were on the Highlight Reel you were funny, charming and you didn't back down from anybody your not a coward if someone challenges you , you accept no questions asked and that is something I find attractive about you. Then things started to go down hill we started that feud and things got personal then I got fired after that loser gets fired match and when I came back you were injured. When you finally did come back I was the World Heavy Weight Champion and you were the #1 contender and you beat me at Survivor Series and at Armageddon, the funny thing is I hated feuding with you but at the same time I loved it because we would be close to each other you had to talk to me and you had to wrestle me. After Armageddon I decided I was going to tell you how I feel but I saw you at the after party with Miz and I guess that's where your relationship started. At that point I was so angry with myself that I didn't have the guts to say anything to you so I just carried on looking at you from afar you seemed happy and I was being an asshole to anybody I slept with numerous men trying to get you out of my head and every time I was having sex with them I was imagining it was you. Sounds crazy right? After a while you started looking sad and I wanted to go up to you and ask what was wrong but I didn't have the guts when I found out from Randy what Miz did to you I had to kick his ass I did so in a match. After all of that I still couldn't tell you because Randy said you weren't looking for anybody right now and that all lead us up to the other night, that night was one of the happiest of my life you were the one guy I was holding out on, I'm sorry me and Adam made that bet but it gave me more incentive to go after you. I know it was wrong of me but when we had sex even though it was in a club bathroom it was one of the best experiences of my entire life , the feeling of having you inside of me was the best feeling in the world I don't know how to explain it but it was like you fit me perfectly you made me feel things I have never felt before so I thought I would just tell you right then and there that I loved you. I wasn't lying by the way I do love you more than anything I just hope you will give me a chance. Then you stormed out of the bathroom and left the club in such a hurry I knew I had fucked up big time I went back to my hotel room and cried myself to sleep because I felt empty without you. Then everything today happened and I saw a different side of you that I never thought I would see I was so happy when you asked me to come with you guys I finally felt like I belonged with someone. I just want you to know that I love you and I just want a chance to be with you."

Chris sighed as he finished his hear felt speech looking at John for some kind of reaction but received none. Cena looked at Chris not knowing what to say in response to what Chris just told him.

"Wow Chris I never knew you felt that way about me , uh…I have to tell you that when we first met I liked you too but then all the feuds happened and I just thought of you as an arrogant, selfish asshole it changed my view on you because I knew you as the funny carefree guy who would do anything for the people he loves but then you started being rude and obnoxious and I knew I couldn't be with someone like that I had to think of JJ I just couldn't say ' what the hell lets fuck' when I have a son I have to be very careful about who I bring my son around. You know the day we started the feud for Survivor Series I was going to ask you out but I saw the Promo you were cutting and I just knew I couldn't bring you into my son's life, so I started dating Mike and it was great and I was finally happy I actually thought he was the one I was going to be with for the rest of my life but that wasn't the case, you know when I first caught him in bed with Morrison you were the first person I wanted to talk to because you had been through it before with Shawn and I just didn't have the balls to talk to you. You know about a month later I was going to ask you out but I walked in on you with Evan in the bathroom at one of the arenas and I knew you were not the right person for me, I don't just sleep with anyone Chris they all mean something to me I have loved all of them Randy, Jeff, Mike and you. The other night I really wanted to make love to you not just give you a hard rough fuck in a bathroom stall, I really like you Chris and after you told me you loved me that night I froze up I didn't know if I could handle letting someone into my heart again after what Mike did to me, but after talking to Randy I realized you were always in my heart from the day we met and you never left. I want to see if this relationship has a future I do but we have to go slow I mean we can have sex we already have right? I mean you have to bare with me alright I mean I am not very good with feelings and me telling you all this shit right now is extremely hard for me to do. So if your willing to be patient with me then we can give it give us a shot." John chuckled.

Chris looked at John smiling he leaned forward and kissed John lightly on the lips he teased John's lips with his tongue begging for entrance which was granted, both men's tongues were intertwining together battling for dominance finally the kiss broke the men panted for breath. "John that was the best kiss of my life I just want you to know I want to be with you and we will go as slow or fast as you feel comfortable with" John smiled at Chris "Thanks Chris maybe we should get some sleep it's been one hell of a day" Chris nodded and they both got under the covers Chris laid his head on John's chest while John's arm was around him. They slept like that the whole night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Chris was laying there looking at John who was still asleep he looked so peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world he leaned in and placed a kiss on John's neck. He kept kissing and nibbling on his neck getting a moan in response from John. John opened his eyes and smiled at Chris "Morning John" Chris whispered while still kissing John's neck and collarbone "This is a good morning waking up to this type of treatment" John chuckled. Chris removed his lips from John's neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "What can I say? I like waking up to you when you sleep you look so cute" John made a disgusted face "I'm not cute I'm handsome never cute or I'm adorable that's how you describe me okay?" John said jokingly. Chris put his hands up in surrender "Okay I will not call you cute ever again" John smiled "Good now I want to have a shower …..Wanna join me stud?" Cena asked. Chris smiled and blushed a little "sure but what if JJ comes in?" John smiled "That's what a lock is for" John told him.

Once in the shower John's back was facing Chris who was behind him "can you do my back?" John asked handing Chris some body wash. "sure you just relax while I work my magic" Chris put some of the body wash on the loofah and began rubbing circles over John's back he started at his shoulders and gradually made his way down to John's ass and he slowly parted John's ass cheeks and got down on his knees and started licking John's crack and once he got to John's hole he circled it and slowly entered John's ass with his tongue he tried to get his tongue in as far as it would go John was now thrusting back onto Chris's tongue trying to go deeper "oh fuck Chris it's not enough use…oh god use your fingers" John moaned. Chris slicked up his fingers with some spit and pre come that was coming from his growing erection he started probing at John's entrance he pushed one finger into John's waiting hole and starting looking for his love nut he wasn't able to find it so he pulled out and went back in with two slowly moving them around and scissoring them trying to prep John for something more satisfying. "Fuck Chris it hurts so much …..Please stop I can't take it" Chris got worried but didn't pull out "John have you ever done this before I mean bottomed?" John shook his head "Nope never" he hissed out. Chris immediately removed his fingers from John's ass. John turned around at the loss of contact "What's wrong Chrissy? Chris bowed his head "You have never done this before I mean that's a big deal John" John took Chris's face in his hands "look Chris I may have never done this before but I want my first time to be with you now will you just fuck me already?" Chris smiled and kissed John passionately tongues dueling for dominance Chris pulled away but sucked on John's lower lip before releasing his lover. "okay turn around , put your hands on the wall and spread your legs for me babe." Chris spoke soothingly he lined his hard cock up at John's entrance "this will hurt a little bit John but the pain will go away pretty quickly" John just nodded "I don't care just do me now!" John bellowed. Finally Chris pushed his cock into John going slowly inch by agonizing inch John started moving his hips which Chris took as a sign to start thrusting into John. He started off slowly trying not to blow his load so quickly "Oh god John you are so tight ….. it feels so fucking amazing" Chris moaned "oh yeah Chris keep going ….please fuck me harder" Chris obeyed John's orders and started thrusting into john harder and faster each time hitting that spot inside of John's ass and it was making John get louder and louder each time "OH FUCK YEAH KEEP GOING…FUCK ME CHRIS JUST LIKE…THAT" John screamed "fuck John I didn't know you were a screamer god you feel so nice not going to last much longer" Chris moaned in John's ear. "me either keep going fuck me real good baby" a couple thrusts later Chris and John were reaching there climax "oh I'm gonna cum Chris …oh Fuck I'm shit I love you" John moaned and with that he came one thrust later Chris came hard spilling all his seed into John's waiting hole Chris leaned on John for a minute trying to catch his breath before they both slid down to the floor breathing heavily. John rested his head on Chris's shoulder and Chris gave him a kiss on the cheek "How do you feel?" Chris asked not knowing if John would regret what happened "I feel great I'm glad that it happened with you" John said with a smile, Chris smiled back "did you mean what you said?" John took Chris's hands in his own and gave them a squeeze "of course I meant it .YOU. and I always will" Chris smiled and kissed John on the lips sweetly "that's good because I love you too and always will" John smiled and got up he extended his hand to Chris who willingly accepted it "come on lets get dressed Adam Randy and JJ are probably wondering where we are" John said Chris chuckled I'm sure they know you weren't very quiet" John blushed "what can I say you bring out the vocal side in me' John smirked.

DOWNSTAIRS

John and Chris headed downstairs hand in hand with big smiles on there faces they looked around and couldn't find anybody finally they went outside where they found Randy and Adam sitting at the table and JJ was over on a lounger with his ipod in his ears the duo sat down across from Randy and Adam. John smiled at his friends "Good morning guys what's going on?" he asked Randy just smirked "not much well not as much as what you two were up to earlier, fuck Cena I never knew you were so vocal" Randy joked. John blushed "you heard us?" he asked quietly Randy laughed "No John we never heard Chris you on the other hand that's a different story" John was getting redder by the second "fuck you Randy oh please don't tell me JJ heard me?" Randy shook his head "nah I made him out his ipod in when I heard you when I went to get you 2 for breakfast….so how was it?" John glared at Randy "that's none of your business Rand if your good I might tell you later" John said he glanced around and saw his son just sitting alone not doing much but listening to his music. "How is he this morning?" John asked gesturing to his son. Randy sighed "I don't know he has been really quiet not saying more than 2 words to us" John nodded and excused himself from the table and walked over to JJ sitting in the lounger next to him.

JJ looked up when he noticed his dad sitting next to him he took out his head phones so he could hear what his dad was saying. "What's up dad?" he asked smiling. John smiled back at him "not much are you okay? Uncle Randy said you've been really quiet this morning" JJ nodded at his father before reaching for his dad in a hug. John reciprocated the hug a few minutes later they broke apart and John saw that JJ had tears in his eyes "hey champ come on don't cry talk to me what's going on in that head of yours?" John asked his son sincerely worried about him. "I hate her" John's eyes went wide in shock "what do you mean you hate her? Who?" John asked. JJ looked at his dad as if he were stupid "who do you fuckin' think I mean mom of course she never even cared enough about me to think 'well maybe I shouldn't take these pills I have JJ think about'" JJ said angrily John glared at his son "first off no more swearing got it?" JJ nodded "good now you shouldn't hate her JJ she made a mistake I mean I should have seen this coming I've known your mother since we were teenagers and I never noticed anything I didn't even know she was on any medication did you know?" JJ just sat there in silence "look son don't blame your mom she was a very complex person she was different than anybody else that I knew" JJ just scowled at his father "well maybe if you hadn't left us SHE WOULDN'T OF KILLED HERSELF, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I HATE YOU" JJ screamed at his father then stormed into the house and went to his room slamming the door behind him.

John just sat there in shock tears streaming down his face he couldn't believe what his own son just said "_Mike was right it is my fault , I should have stayed with her but no I have to be a selfish prick and leave her for Jeff" _he thought.

He sat there for what seemed like hours until there was a pat on his shoulder he turned and found that it was Randy. "Johnny I'm so sorry I can't believe he said that I'll talk to him" John shrugged Randy's hand off of him and glared at him "Why he's right it is my entire fault if I hadn't fallen in love with Jeff she would still be alive and JJ would be happy Mike was right." Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing "No way I will not let you blame yourself for this JJ is just upset he will calm down , and Mike he is never right about anything and if you had stayed with her yeah sure Liz and JJ would have been happy but you would have been miserable," Randy spoke honestly "What the fuck ever I can't be here right now I got to get out of here look after him while I'm gone I'll be back later hopefully" John said as he rushed inside grabbed his keys and left without another word. Randy sighed he knew his friend was in that frame of mind where he couldn't give two shits about what happened to him "what the fuck am I going to do now?" he asked himself.

He went back to the table and sat on Adam's lap and gave him a hug. Adam leaned in and places a kiss on Randy's forehead. "What's up baby what did John say and where the hell did he go?" Randy sighed "He took off to god knows where and he is blaming himself for everything that's happening he was crying really badly, he is in that bullet proof mode you know how he gets Addy." Adam just nodded "yeah I know I've seen him in a mood like that before do you know where he might have gone?" Randy shook his head "Nope he just needs space right now" Randy said looking at Chris he knew Chris was worried about his new Lover. "I'm going to go have a little chat with that Nephew of mine , could you two uh…..go do some grocery shopping this place has absolutely nothing eatable?" Chris and Adam nodded and left.

IN JJ'S ROOM

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" JJ mumbled to himself "you know your dad hates you swearing" JJ just scoffed "I really don't care right now Uncle Randy." Randy sighed and made his way over to the bed and sat down he patted the spot next to him inviting JJ to join him JJ reluctantly sat next to his uncle. "Look JJ you realize what you said to your dad wasn't right don't you?" JJ refused to look at his uncle "Maybe if dad hadn't of left maybe she would have been alive" Randy shook his head "did you know that it was your mom who told your dad to leave?" JJ looked up this was the first time he had been told this "How do you know?" Randy looked at JJ "your dad rang me straight after she kicked him out, he said she kicked him out because she couldn't handle his traveling and him never being home he didn't want to leave he wanted to try and work it out for your sake, but it just didn't happen the way he wanted to, what did your mom tell you?" JJ wiped his face from tears "she said that he left us for some guy named Jeff and that he had been cheating on her for a whole year" Randy was shocked "that's not what happened after they broke up your dad didn't date anyone for about 4 months , then Jeff came back and they started dating but that only lasted a few months and you know all about Mike, your mom never liked the fact that your dad was sleeping with men do you have a problem with it?" JJ shook his head "no I don't care who he dates as long as he is happy" Randy nodded and wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulders "well why did you say you hated him" Randy asked seriously. JJ just shrugged "he was the first person I saw and I always thought he left us not that he had been kicked out I stuffed up big time didn't I? Is he okay?" JJ asked concerned. Randy patted JJ on the back "he was really upset kiddo he was crying and he said that you were right that it is his fault" JJ felt dejected at hearing this information "Oh man I have to tell him it's not and apologize is he in his room?" JJ got up walked to the door but Randy stopped him "he left he was really upset he just got in his car and took off I don't know where but he said he will be back before Karen gets here which is soon so you better get ready." JJ nodded "can you call him for me Uncle Randy? I want to make sure he's okay" Randy nodded and left the room.

When Randy left he headed downstairs and was shocked to see John sitting at the kitchen table staring into space randy sat down across from John, John didn't even notice he was sitting there until Randy clicked his fingers in his face and he looked up. "Hey Ortz what's up?" Randy looked at him as if he was crazy "What's up…..Where the hell have you been? You do know that Karen will be here in like 15 minutes?" John nodded "I just went to the park I needed some space what did you expect me to do? My son told me he hates me obviously he doesn't want me here with him." Randy narrowed his eye's and shook his head "he was upset Johnny he loves you he just wanted someone to blame. By the way why didn't you tell him the truth about Liz kicking you out he thinks you left." John scowled at his friend 'please tell me you didn't tell him the truth?" When Randy didn't answer John knew he told JJ. 'You are an idiot it was easier for him to blame me than Liz me and Liz discussed it that's the way we wanted it." Randy was shocked "why the hell would you want it that way?" he questioned "I thought it was easier for him to be mad at me than her because she was with him all year round I couldn't take it knowing he hated his mom she was a good mom Rand I just can't believe she's gone" John explained. Randy stayed silent "he's really sorry you know" John just nodded "yeah well I'm sorry too, I am the worst father ever I called Vince JJ can travel with us if he wants if not he will have to live with Karen." Randy quirked an eyebrow "is that what you want for him to live with her?" John shook his head violently "of course not I want him with me at all times but it's up to him now" John said as he got up and walked outside.

At that moment JJ came running down the stairs "did you find him Uncle Randy?" JJ asked referring to his dad. Randy nodded and pointed outside "yeah he's out there go say sorry kiddo before your grandma gets here." JJ shuddered thinking of his grandma Karen she always hated him because John was his father.

JJ stepped outside and saw his dad in his garage tinkering around with the cars he slowly approached him this was going to be emotional to say the least. "Hey dad can we umm maybe talk for a bit?" He asked carefully not knowing how his dad was at the moment. John nodded and sat in one of his cars and JJ soon followed, "I'm so sorry I said that I hated you and that it was your entire fault that mom died, I was just upset and I needed to blame someone I didn't want to believe that she didn't care about me enough to get help. I mean she could have gotten professional help or she could have gone to you I just don't know what made her do this dad." John glanced at his upset son "look JJ I accept your apology I love you I know you were upset but you can't go around blaming other people for what happened okay?, and don't you dare for a second think that your mom didn't care for you I think you're the only person she did truly care for in her whole life , the reason she did this I have no idea but I spoke to her two days before it happened she was crying and saying something about a guy named Darren do you know who that is?" JJ was taking all of his father's words in "nope don't know who Darren Is maybe a boyfriend? I just miss her you know? I know you two didn't get along but please don't let me forget her and don't try to replace her with Chris or whoever promise me dad?" John reached over and gave his son a hug and whispered in his ear "I know you miss her hell I miss her too, it's true we didn't get along too well in the end but deep in my heart I will always love her how could I not? She gave me the greatest thing in my life …..You buddy and I will never let you forget her or try to replace her I don't think anyone could replace her anyhow." JJ nodded and wiped a tear "okay we better get inside before Karen gets here champ" JJ scrunched his nose and John chuckled "hey don't be like that she is your grandma try and be nice" JJ sighed "fine."

When the two Cena men entered the house they were shocked to see Randy, Adam and Chris sitting on one sofa and on the other was JJ's grandma Karen and a guy neither recognized. John narrowed his eyes at the other man he had never met. "Hi grandma" JJ spoke softly "oh JJ how are you sweetheart I am so sorry I can't believe something like this has happened oh this is Darren he was your mom's boyfriend" JJ just waved at Darren. Karen glanced up and saw John standing there "hi John didn't think I'd see you here I mean you rarely ever came to see my daughter but once she dies you come running back" Karen said rudely. John chose to ignore Karen's tone of voice "yeah I came back to get my son you know his mother did just die and all and he asked me to come and get him and I dropped everything" Karen nodded before narrowing her eyes "John that's nice of you finally being a good father and all after walking out on them to be with your boyfriend" John was getting fed up with her attitude "JJ do you mind going to your room I need you to pack for a few weeks we will be leaving in a few days okay?" JJ nodded "sweet does this mean I get to be with you all the time from now on?" He asked excitedly "yeah that is if you want to?" JJ had a duh look on his face "of course I want to I was always asking mom if I could she just said it wasn't safe for me" John smiled his son actually wanted to be with him "okay good I called my boss and he is giving you a private tutor and everything so you won't miss any school now go pack" JJ took off to his bedroom.

"so who are these people you have hanging around my grandson Jonathon?" John hated being called that. "These are my friends Randy, Adam and Chris There JJ's uncles." He said matter of factly. Karen's eyes widened at the mention of uncles "uncles? They aren't even related to the boy are you three gay as well?" she asked bluntly. John had enough this was going to get ugly he sat down right in front of her and glared at her. "you know what Karen just shut up for goodness sake you are always talking shit …don't even think of interrupting me yes they are his uncles they do a better job at it then your low life son Gavin isn't he still in jail for murder now there's a role model if I ever saw one" John said sarcastically Randy was snickering at his best friend. "So what if there gay what has that got to do with anything? JJ doesn't care what I do so why should you , you're lucky I even let you step into this house and let's not forget I may not have been around but if it wasn't for me your daughter would have been on the streets sucking dick for a living, and I did not walk out on them your daughter kicked me out so don't you dare say I never cared I loved your daughter with all my heart and she broke it so don't call me a bad boyfriend or father maybe next time you want to get your facts straight before you come in accusing me of shit." Karen was shocked at how John was speaking to her "hey don't you dare speak to her like that" Darren piped up. John just laughed at the man "who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do in my own fuckin house so what you were fucking Liz that doesn't exactly explain why you're here obviously you weren't that big a deal if she never introduced you to our son" Darren just glared at him but kept his mouth shut. "look John we didn't come to argue with you" John raised and eyebrow at Karen "why did you come and bring him with you?" he asked "I came to see my grandson and introduce him to Liz's man so what if she never introduced I bet you've never introduced any of your boyfriends to him either and also I kind of need a favor" John smirked he knew she needed something she wouldn't of come otherwise "oh really…..well first of all I have introduced him to my boyfriends hell me and Chris over there have been together about 24 hours and they've met now what is this favor you need?" Karen paused before looking at all occupants in the room "okay well I have to organize a funeral but you see…I work 2 jobs and I can't really affor-" her words were cut off by John "oh now I see you need money for the funeral and you want me to pay for it?" she nodded "fine how much?" Karen was shocked "really?" John stared at her "just because we weren't together doesn't mean that I didn't care for her but it's going on my credit card no way are you getting cash. So just tell the people to call me and I will give them the details" Karen nodded "okay uh why are you taking JJ with you wouldn't it be better if he stayed here?" John scoffed "not a hope in hell is my son staying anywhere near you he's solely my responsibility and I will take care of him so don't try to change my mind" Karen sighed "fine but will I still see him?" John nodded "if he wants to see you I will arrange it but this guy over here" John said pointing to Darren "he will not be anywhere near my son you got that?" John asked seriously "why not he was in his mother's life?" Karen asked timidly "well for a starters he looks like he lives on the street and as you can see his mother isn't alive so he has no reason to be in his life now you can either stay and spend time with your grandson alone or the both of you can get the fuck out of my house" Karen nodded "okay we will leave I'll let you know about the funeral" John just nodded "good" Karen left but Darren stayed back "you know your ex gave me all the money you sent her and I spent it on my drugs she would do anything for the drugs, she was such a drug slut you know she would beg for it she never cared about your precious son she only cared about the money you sent her." He was about to walk away when John slammed him into the wall. "you ever come near me or my son , or speak about his mother like that you will regret it trust me when I say this Darren I will break every bone in your body" Darren laughed "and what get thrown in jail" John smirked "oh don't you know one of my brothers is one of the top policeman in Mass so I'd watch your fucking step now get the fuck out of my house you piece of cum stain" Darren was shitting himself and he scurried to get out of the house. John glanced at his friends who stood there shocked "what are you three looking at?" he asked they were staring at him like he had three heads or something. "Johnny you were really mean to them I can't believe the shit you said and then threatening that guy Jesus John I' never ever seen you like that and I have known you for eight years I was actually really proud of you" Randy stated smiling. John just shrugged "Yeah well you don't talk shit about my family now what's to eat I am so fucking hungry …..oh you can come down now JJ you little spy" John said casually JJ came down the stairs "how did you know I was spying?" John laughed "well I would have done the same thing now lets get some food" John was glancing around when he realized Chris wasn't around 'hey Rand where's Chris?" Randy shrugged 'don't know I think I saw him go out to your garage" John nodded "you watch him and keep him inside for me?" John asked referring to JJ "sure thing keep it down this time hey?" John laughed "no promises!" he yelled as he left the house.

John found Chris in one of his cars one of his favorites his red dodge pick up truck he opened the passenger's side door and got in Chris looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Chris what's wrong?" Chris shrugged "I was so scared in there you went nuts on that guy and you didn't even care John you really worried me I mean what if JJ had seen that?" John chuckled as he grabbed hold of Chris's hand "I'm sorry you were worried but he was talking shit about Liz and even though didn't like her I will always love her I mean she did give me a son and as for JJ he saw everything he was listening and watching the whole time so don't sweat it okay?" Chris nodded "yeah but please don't go all crazy on me again? So when are we leaving for the road?" Chris asked trying to bring up conversation he still felt nervous around John "2 days and I really don't want to talk about that right now I want to spend time with you just us okay?" Chris smiled "well what do you want to do?" Chris asked "this" John said before claiming Chris's mouth in a fiery embrace John started to lick on Chris's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted John started massaging Chris's tongue with his own when they needed to pull apart for air John gently sucked on Chris's bottom lip before pulling away. "John you can't be doing that especially if you can't finish what you started" John grinned as he began undoing Chris's shirt buttons "oh I plan on finishing" once Chris's shirt was off John started licking and nipping and kissing at his exposed chest he started at his neck and made his way down where he sucked on each nipple causing Chris to moan in pleasure once he reached Chris's navel he licked the outside and then started licking the inside of the belly button. John glanced up at Chris with lust filled eyes before rubbing his hands on Chris's clothed crotch "oh shit John stop teasing please" John chuckled "but I like to tease you to make you squirm" Chris playfully glared at his lover "yeah well payback can be a real bitch you know?" John shrugged before undoing Chris's belt and button on his jeans he then pulled down Chris's zipper with his teeth he reached into the band of the jeans and started to pull them down with Chris's underwear Chris raised his hips so it was easier for John. Once John had Chris's pants pulled around his ankles he reached over and pulled the lever to make the seat lay down whish shocked Chris. He then climbed into the foot space in the driver's side it was a tight squeeze but he managed it pretty well considering his size. "Just relax baby and let me take care of you okay?" Chris nodded he liked to be taken care of even more so by John Cena.

John took Chris's member in his hands and gave him a few slow strokes to get him to full hardness once he was he licked the head of the length lapping up the pre come that was leaking. He then proceeded to take Chris into his mouth inch by agonizing inch as slow as possible continuing to tease his lover. He started swirling his tongue all around while his left hand was fondling Chris's balls rolling them around in his palm "oh shit John …god you look good on your knees" Chris groaned. John started to pick the pace up going faster but harder as well he removed his mouth from the hardened member and began sucking lightly on Chris's balls while his hand moved do he could stroke Chris. Chris was nearly ready to explode he felt the tightening in his stomach his legs were quivering with desire for the man with his head in his lap this had to be one of the best blow jobs he had ever received in his life. John slowed the pace down again making Chris squirm he removed his mouth from Chris's balls and covered Chris's cock with his mouth right before Chris moaned "shit I'm gonna come John …oh shit yeah keep going oh fuuuuuuuuuuck" with that moan Chris came spurting his seed into John's awaiting mouth who kept sucking to get all he could out of Chris.

Once he pulled his mouth off of Chris he helped him get dressed again and he climbed back into the passenger seat Chris leaned over and licked John's face "sorry you had a little bit of me on you" John just laughed "thank god you saw that before we went back inside for dinner Randy is cooking might be your last meal on this earth" John joked Chris laughed with him "come on he might have burned your kitchen down by now" John chuckled as they got out of the car and made there way inside, "DAD !" JJ screamed as soon as he saw John "what JJ you have to be so loud? So what's your uncle cooking us?" JJ went over to John and sat next to him on the couch in between John and Randy. "he tried to cook but it didn't work out too well so he ordered Chinese I was going to come get you but Uncle Adam said to leave you what were you doing any way?" John laughed as Chris blushed "Chinese is fine oh me and Chris were just talking about things so you ok about tomorrow Fabo will be here to get you at 9 am I think that's what he said when I saw him this afternoon" JJ nodded "yeah I can't believe your not allowed to come I mean your paying for the whole thing I hate her so much" John hugged his son "don't worry about me I will be fine and you shouldn't say things like that it's not very nice" everyone looked at him while Randy was laughing "you do just realize what you told your son to do is the exact opposite of how you acted earlier when Karen and that cum stain was here" John glared and shrugged "that's different I am an adult I'm allowed to say things like that." They all just nodded "hey dad what's cum? Uncle Randy said cum stain so is it something bad or what?" John chocked on his drink and glared at Randy "thanks dude" he said to him sarcastically. DING DONG the door bell rang "saved by the bell" John muttered under his breath. Randy got up and answered the door paying for the dinner.

THE NEXT MORNING

John groaned as he rolled over realizing he was alone in bed Chris not there snuggling with him he glanced up at the clock noticing the time was 8:15 am he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom he had a nice shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans sneakers and a tight black top he put his dog tags and a hat on and made his way down the stairs. He went straight to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee before venturing outside to the back yard where he found Randy Adam and Chris laughing and joking around. Chris looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend looking sexy as hell. John made his way over to the table patting Randy and Adam on the back before going over and giving Chris a quick peck on the lips "Good morning guys" he said enthusiastically he received three mornings in response. "Hey John we were just talking about work with the up coming feuds who are you feuding against?" John took a sip of his coffee "oh I'm still dealing with this whole Nexus shit with Adam and Chris here helping me out right guys?" Adam and Chris both nodded "oh yeah I'm gunning for that title against Sheamus so that should be good, who else is helping you out?" John nodded at Randy "uh the creative team said it would be me, Adam , Chris, Morrison, R truth Khali and Bret but they might change it around each week so not so sure , you're taking this not feuding with Adam very well Rand I thought you would be throwing a hissy fit by now" John said jokingly. Randy threw a grape at John "yeah I'm fine with it I'm a lot mature now you know, anyway how are you going to be with Morrison on the team that's going to suck big time" John frowned at the mention on John Morrison "yeah I tried to change there minds about him but they would not budge they even said Mike might come into play at some point that will make it even worse" "glad it's you and not me then buddy" Randy stated. Chris and Adam were just watching as there boyfriends chatted it up "why do I always feel left out when it's you two talking no one can ever get a word in edge wise" both John and Randy laughed "trust me Chris you will get used to it I have been dealing with this since me and Randall got together they have this weird bond" Adam explained. John smirked "what can I say he's my brother from another mother" John joked all 4 men laughed. "Well if you will excuse me I have to go check on JJ see how he is this morning." And John left.

John made his way up the stairs to JJ's room. He peaked his head in the door and saw JJ on his bed reading a magazine he slowly walked into the room and sat down next to his son "hey buddy you okay Fabo will be here soon you going to be okay?" John asked as JJ cuddled up to him. JJ just sighed "yeah I think I will be okay I just can't wait to leave and travel with you I need to get away from Boston for a bit and relax." John laughed at his son "you young man are to mature for your age you should be acting 7 not 27 I just want you to have fun act your age you can hang with the other kids that travel" JJ nodded and got off the bed "lets go dad I think Fabo will be here soon. John nodded and he and JJ headed downstairs to wait for Fabo.

2 WEEKS LATER

Tonight was Summer Slam John was going against the Nexus in a seven on seven tag team match. Things have been going good John and Chris share a hotel suite with a connecting room with JJ. JJ is loving life on the road he had words with Miz when he first saw him but everything is fine now. JJ is loving the tutoring because he gets to spend tome with his crush Aurora which is Triple H daughter Adam and Randy are great they actually got engaged on there anniversary.

John was sitting in his dressing room getting ready. JJ was playing on his PS3. John was really concerned. For a few days' now he has been worried about him and Chris, Chris has been really distant lately not even wanting to have sex. He barely even talks to John and when John asks what's wrong he dodges the question hell they have even stopped sharing a room but tonight John was determined to find out what was going on. Randy walked into the dressing room pissed of he was just robbed of the WWE Championship by Sheamus. Randy proved he was the better man though by the RKO he gave him on the announcers table. "Hey man I'm sorry that asshole got DQ you deserved to win that title." John said as he moved to sit next to Randy. Randy grunted he didn't want to talk to anybody. John took the hint and moved away from him. "JJ why don't you go and see Aurora and I will see you after the match okay and we will grab some food." John told his son he didn't want him anywhere near Randy at the moment. "Okay dad good luck" JJ said as he walked away. John continued to get ready he was jumping around. "Kick ass out there man" Randy said as John was walking out. John just nodded to him. This was it this was time for revenge and boy was he excited he saw Chris but Chris looked away from him this was starting to piss him off majorly.

The match was in full swing Adam and Chris had just been eliminated and they blamed John so both of them attacked him that was when John realized what he had to do regarding Chris the relationship was over for good. John didn't let Adam and Chris get him down he ended up winning the match for Team WWE with the STF and Barrett tapped out. Finally the feud was over hopefully. John made his way backstage he just wanted to shower and leave he was upset that Chris and Adam did that to him but mostly at Chris he hated him right now. John walked into the dressing room seeing Randy dressed and looking like he was feeling sorry for John. John grabbed his things and took a shower in there he started crying he always picks the assholes. Once out he got dressed and started getting his things together Randy was still silent. JJ, Adam and Chris walked through ready to leave. John groaned when he saw Chris it broke his heart. "Come on JJ we will catch a cab back to the hotel after we get something t eat." John old his son JJ picked up his things "why aren't we leaving with them?" JJ asked he knew something wasn't right. "NOW JJ" John growled JJ just nodded and left with his father.

"Why the hell sis they just leave like that Randy?" Adam asked Randy scoffed "because you two are assholes did you need to attack him? You know Chris things are over between you two now right?" Chris looked shocked. "yes we had to attack him he is the face of the WWE we had to make a statement you've done it before" Randy glared at his fiancé "look what I did to John was on script what you two did is fucked up I'm going with them I'll see you later and Chris I would not go near him ever again if I were you because if he doesn't I will fuck you up." Randy threatened. Chris and Adam nodded.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Dad I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" JJ said as he gave John a hug good night. "Okay champ I'll see you then sleep tight." John sat there for a while and he started to cry he actually thought Chris was the one but no he was wrong again. He got up and pulled out his phone and called Randy to see if he would watch JJ while he went to see Chris, Randy and Adam turned up 5 minutes later John wasn't happy to see Adam but Randy told him it would be fine. "I won't be long" John told Randy "it's cool go get a drink after or something you haven't been out in ages." Randy told him John smiled "okay call if you need me" With that being said John made his way to Chris's room. He had some of Chris's things with him that he needed to give back he knocked on the door and a shirtless and pant less Chris opened. "Hey baby" Chris said as he opened the door he leaned in for a kiss but John turned away. "Don't just don't Chris here's your shit I'll see you around." John tried to leave but Chris pulled him back and crashed his lips onto his. John pulled away and glared. "I said don't we are over you can do what the fuck you want now it's not like we have been much of a couple anyway." John said angrily. Chris looked like he was about to cry "you don't have to break things off with me. I love you John we can work this out. I'm sorry I've been so distant it's because of my ex wife she wants me back and I've been thinking about saying yes." At that moment John's heart broke "okay then but when you see me don't talk to me don't even look at me I never want to see or hear from you again you asshole." John said as he walked away Chris sat there crying.

John decided to go for that drink he needed some time to gather his thoughts he sat down at the bar and ordered a beer he sculled the first one so he ordered another and another he was a quarter way drunk when the Miz came and sat next to him. "Hey Johnny what's up baby?" Mike purred in John's ear. "What do you want Mike I'm in no mood for your bullshit so just leave me the hell alone." John snapped as he ordered another drink. Mike smirked "I want you I have always wanted you Johnny it's always been about you I love you and I want you." John sighed he was a little drunk and he was heartbroken so Mike's words were making him feel happy. "Look I'm not in the mood Mikey" Mike was smiling because John used his nickname "what's going on John?" Mike asked concerned. "I broke up with Chris he attacked me tonight. I went to see him tonight and he told me he is getting back together with his wife can you believe that I'm sick of being with assholes." John poured his heart out to Mike. Mike rubbed John's back trying to soothe the older man "I know what I did fucked you up John and I am really sorry about that but I still love you and you deserve to be happy I just wish I was the one making you happy." Mike said being honest for once. John smiled and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek "I accept your apology Mike he was an asshole at least you fucked a guy he is going back to a woman. Maybe we could be friends? I miss our talks I can't always just talk to Randy he is a whinny bitch sometimes." Mike smiled "sure now let me take you back up to your room" John nodded and got up with the help from Mike.

They made there way up to the room and before Mike could open the door John leaned in and kissed him and it was a hell of a kiss. Mike smiled and opened the door and dragged John over to his bed and helped him out of his shoes, top and jeans and covered him up with the blanket. Mike turned around and walked back into the sitting area and saw six sets of glaring eyes on him. "Hey guys" Mike said nervously. "What the fuck are you doing here Mike?" Randy growled Mike sighed this wasn't going to be any fun. "I saw John downstairs in the bar drunk so we talked for a bit and I brought him back up here and put him to bed nothing else Orton I promise." Mike explained. Randy growled again at Mike "well what the fuck did you two talk about?" Randy asked Mike narrowed his eyes "that's none of your business any of you guys business it's between me and Johnny." Mike said seriously. Randy moved to stand in Mikes face "look don't get smart with me asshole and leave John alone he has a boyfriend he doesn't need another one dickhead." "RANDY ENOUGH" they heard John scream he was now in his sweats but still topless. Randy was confused and shocked that John would tell him off for speaking to Mike like that. "What the hell John what's going on?" Randy asked as he sat next to Chris and Adam Mike followed John into the room. "First of all me and Mike sorted everything out and we are going to be friends he apologized and I accepted. Next you can't keep fighting my battled for me I'm older than you and I can handle things on my own I love you like a brother and if I need or want your help I'll ask Ortz, next thing me and Chris ended things I hate him never want to hear or see him again and if you and Adam can't understand that then this friendship is over." John said Randy was angry. "What the hell did he say to you in the bar? I thought you loved Chris Jesus John he only attacked you." Randy spoke chuckling a bit. John glared at Randy "he was leaving me anyway for his wife we would have broken up anyway so blame St Christopher over there okay now I'm leaving for a few day's I'm going home and I don't want you following me it's just going to be me and JJ." John said as he stood up and walked Mike to the door "call me okay Mikey I'll see you on Monday." John said as he kissed him in the lips. John walked back into the sitting area "you" John said as he pointed to Chris "get the fuck out of my sight before I fucking hurt you I told you I never wanted to see or hear from you ever again as far as I'm concerned Chris Jericho doesn't exist in my life anymore. As far as you two are concerned." John said as he turned to Adam and Randy "I love you both but I need you to leave as well I want to be on my own I just want to sleep okay." Adam and Randy nodded and left with Chris. John sighed finally he was left alone he went to bed.

Over the next few days John and JJ had fun together and they weren't bothered by anybody at all. They were in there hotel room on a Monday morning they had just arrived and Randy came to say hello he was currently talking to JJ. Randy came out and sat near John "so how was your time off?" Randy asked "really good we fixed up his room really good and went and hung out at the baseball and he hung out with his uncles it was fun I got my head clear." Randy nodded. "Cool that's good J. Me and Adam had a good time too we were sorting out some things for the wedding I actually wanted to ask you if you would be my best man it would mean a lot to me." John smiled "of course I'll be you're best man dude you're like my brother it would be an honor." Randy smiled as they hugged. "So listen you're my best man I have to tell you Chris is Adam's you cool with that?" John smiled "I'm fine with it Rand it's your day I want you both to be happy it's not about mine and Chris's issues okay?" Randy smiled "cool so I'll see you later at the arena I'm taking JJ with me and Adz he asked that okay?" John nodded "yeah its fine I'll be there soon anyway." Randy smiled as he and JJ left for the arena.

John arrived at the arena half an hour later and was in the ring stretching and playing around with Mike, Ted and Cody. "so what's the deal with Raw tonight Johnny?" Cody asked John smiles "yup I'm giving him the Attitude Adjustment after Bryan interferes." Mike glared playfully. "hey I think it's wrong I mean I should be the one attacking him Because I am the Miz and I'm AWES-" John laughed and interrupted him "yeah, yeah we all know your awesome and the united states Champion oh and don't forget the money in the bank winner yada yada yada." John mocked making Cody and Ted laugh. "Hey just because I have a championship no need to get snarky John." Mike teased. "I'm not snarky just bored really I am fucking so bored let me hurt someone pleeeeeeaaaaase?" John begged Mike nodded as John grinned and gave Mike the Attitude Adjustment. Mike sat up in pain "Jesus Christ John did you do it hard enough fuck." Mike whined. John went over to him "sorry Mike shit I didn't think I did it that hard man I am so sorry." Mike smiled "I'm kidding Champ." John pushed him and they started playing around.

They stopped playing when they heard talking approaching the ring. John looked up and saw Adam and Chris heading their way, John sighed and grabbed his things. So did Mike he hated Jericho even though he did worse to John but at least he admitted it. "hey Adam how's the bride to be?" John joked "fuck you asshole I'm not the bride Randy is." John laughed "oooohhh wait until I tell Orton you think he is the bride he's gonna be pissed." Adam laughed. "So are you guys finished with the ring?" John nodded "yeah I need a shower anyway I reek." John said as his group left the ring Chris watching as he left.

Later that night John was back at the hotel and JJ was sick he was throwing up and had a high fever he called one of the WWE doctors and they said he should be fine in a few day's so John was sending him back to Boston to stay with his dad for the rest of the week or until he was better.

The next day after taking JJ to the airport John went to get a bite to eat. He went to the hotel restaurant and when he got there he saw a miserable looking Chris he wasn't going to go over there but he still loved the man and wanted to see what was wrong with him. He walked over to Chris and pulled out the chair across from him. Chris looked up with red eyes like he had been crying and just stared he never thought John would want to sit with him. John just gave him a small smile before ordering a coffee for himself and Chris.

Once the coffee had arrived John spoke up. "What's wrong Chris?" John asked softly Chris shrugged "what does it matter you don't care." John glared "just because we aren't together doesn't mean that I don't care Chris." John said Chris sighed and took a shaky breath trying to hold back the tears. "She did it again she cheated on me I came home and she was in the kitchen on the table being fucked from behind." Chris explained John looked shocked. "I'm sorry I know how much you wanted to be with her." Chris shook his head. "that's the thing I didn't I really didn't want to be with her I wanted to be with you and only you, I only went back to her because I thought it was the right thing to do John I mean my parents hate that I'm gay." John nodded "you know Chris you shouldn't care what your parents think. I mean my mom hasn't spoken to me since I came out and my dad is ok with it and my brothers freak out when I bring someone home but I date men because it's my life and I can live my life how I want it. So what if your gay you can still get married have kids and have a great fulfilling life together so why does it matter if I liked getting fucked up the ass and like fucking some guys ass." John said Chris smiled "I guess your right, I miss you John I can't believe I let you go I mean I am such an ass for doing it to you I knew me and her could never work out I just I was scared we went from hating each other to admitting we loved each other in the space of 24 hours.." John smiled "yeah I know do you think I wasn't scared shit I had never felt anything like I had felt for you for anyone else I mean every time I'd see you my heart would beat faster. I was scared about bringing you into my life because of JJ I had to make sure this was real and now I realize it was I love you Chris." John admitted Chris looked shocked "you still love me?" John nodded "yeah I can't fall out of love with you that easily, I just miss you." Chris smiled "I miss you too why don't we give us another try?" Chris asked John smiled "sure but I think we should take it slowly this time around." Chris nodded and leaned over the table and kissed John on the lips. "Sure thing."

4 months later

Today is Adam and Randy's wedding day. Over the past few months things have changed. JJ is now living with John's dad because he was failing in the on road school so John decided it was best if he went to a proper school JJ had a fit about it but in the end agreed. Chris and John are still together and now they live together in John's house in West Newbury since that day when they had there talk in the restaurant things have gotten better between them and both are happy.

John was in the room where Randy was getting dressed he was a nervous wreck pacing up and down. "Ortz seriously you need to relax you're marrying the man of you're dreams stop fretting." John said trying to calm his best friend. "I know I just can't help it I mean me Randy Orton married? I just hope I can be a good husband you know what if I suck?" John smiled and sat across from Randy, "Rand…you're my best friend in the world and you are going to be the best husband to Adam just love him and care for him that is all he can ask of you. Look I've known you for along time now and If I thought this was wrong I would of told you be happy man you deserve it." John said Randy smiled and gave John a hug.

The ceremony was small and quick finally Adam and Randy were married. The reception was being held in a small hall across the road from the church. It was a buffet and everything was going good. "You scared about your speech baby?" Chris asked as he sat next to John "yeah I little there's so much I wanna say to Rand but it's hard I feel sad and happy at the same time." Chris furrowed his brows "why are you sad?" John smiled "I feel like I'm losing my best friend and I know that's selfish of me but I can't help I just….it's always been me and Randy and now Adam is taking my place." John confessed Chris wrapped an arm around him. "Babe you aren't losing him he's just gaining someone you'll always be his best friend no matter what you will never be replaced just like when we get married…..I won't replace Orton right?" John nodded "yeah your right…I love you Chrissy." John said as they kissed.

"It is now time for the speeches" The DJ announced Chris went first.

"First of all I wanna say congrats to Adam and Randy, next I've know Adam for ages he is my best friend I just want you to know that I love you and I want you to be happy and I couldn't imagine a better person for you than Randy here. Randy take care of him for me or I will kick your ass. To the happy couple." Chris toasted.

It was now John's turn. "You know when Randy asked me to be his best man I cried I never thought that I had meant that much to him as he does to me. He isn't just my best friend he is my family I love him like a brother, he has always been there for me in good times and bad and I couldn't of asked for a better friend. Look this is really hard for me because I feel like I'm losing my friend but someone close to me told me that I'm not losing him to Adam it's just that Randy is gaining someone, someone who loves him, cares for him and adores him and I couldn't be happier. I and Randy have known each other for nearly 10 years and I just need to say this to Adam if you hurt him in any way I will kick your ass and that's a promise. In all serious though Adam take care of him he means a lot to me and if I can't be the one to look out for him I'm glad it's you. I love you both congratulations." John said as he raised his glass to toast the couple.

John was sitting there watching as JJ was playing around on the dance floor with Adam and Chris and smiled he hadn't seen JJ so happy since Liz died and that felt like it happened years and years ago. "You know you'll always be my best friend Johnny you aren't losing me I mean what would Randy Orton be without John Cena?" John smiled "I know I'm not losing you I just feel like it's an end of an era you know we used to be Orton and Cena play boys now look at us you're fucking married and I'm in a committed relationship with an 8 year old son how weird is that?" Randy laughed "really weird but we are happy Johnny and that's what matters." John nodded "I know I love ya Ortz and I'll always be here you know that right?" Randy smiled and gave John a hug "ditto brother ditto." Randy said as they pulled apart.

Later that night after the reception John and Chris headed back to the hotel JJ was staying with Chris's sister Caitlyn for the night so John and Chris could be alone. When they walked through the door John was stunned at the scene before him there were candles everywhere and rose petals all throughout the room and on the bed and there was champagne cooling over to the side. John smiled. "What...The …what's all this baby?" John asked still stunned. "I had it all set up for us I wanted to do something romantic for us I love you John and I can't imagine my life without you." John smiled "I feel the exact same way about you." John said as they began kissing they were making out when Chris pulled away. "Wait J there's something I need to say first." John nodded and sat on the bed. "okay I know we started out as a love hate relationship but John I love you with all my heart and I don't want to be without you any longer than I have to. I want to know John Felix Anthony Cena will you marry me?" Chris asked as he opened a box that contained a white gold band John looked shocked and he started to cry Chris wiped his face from his tears. "Babe?" Chris asked John blinked and came out of his shocked state "yes" John whispered so low that Chris couldn't hear him "what was that? Speak up baby." John smiled "Yes Christopher Keith Jericho I will marry you." John said Chris smiled and hugged John.

John kissed Chris sneaking his tongue into Chris's mouth wanting to taste his fiancé for all he had fiancé he was actually going to marry Chris and be together forever how crazy is that? John pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Chris's neck biting at it Chris was busy undoing John's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over John's shoulders. Chris then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with John underneath Chris. Chris went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Chris moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Chris moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. Chris finally got to John's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his fiancé's body along with John's underwear John moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock.

Chris got up from John and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Chris took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Chris….please baby…" John moaned Chris smirked. "What...what do you want Johnny?" Chris asked while licking around John's ear Chris knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Chris did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Chris if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." John hissed at his lover Chris smirked.

Chris leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at John's hole. John hissed as Chris entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Chris soothed soon John began to relax. Chris pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch John he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." John moaned as Chris hit his prostate with his finger. John started thrusting onto Chris's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Chris NOW!" John demanded.

Chris laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of John and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiiit" John cried out. "Shit J you alright?" Chris asked concerned John just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Chris thrust for thrust. Chris changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him. "Harder….fuck me harder Chrissy." John said "fuck John so fucking tight baby." Chris moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Chris's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Chris in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Chris by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Chris moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come J soon…so…..so close." Chris moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Chris sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me J let me see you come." Chris whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Chris." John moaned as he came all over himself.

A few minutes later after being cleaned up and regaining there breath Chris snuggled in against John. "I love you J so fucking much." Chris said John smiled "I love you too baby, shit we are getting married." John said causing them to chuckle. "I know who would have ever thought that John Cena and Chris Jericho would be happy together?" Chris asked "I did deep down I have always loved you." Chris smiled and kissed John once more before drifting off to sleep.

John and Chris ended up getting married in their backyard. Randy was John's best man and Adam was Chris's. Adam and Randy had been married for about a year and had adopted a little girl called Alanna. They were really happy and John and Chris were happy for their friends. JJ lived with Fabo while John was on the road and was happy when John and Chris got married he wanted his dad to be happy.

Everything turned out good in the end and it all started with a BET.

THE END

Please review….


End file.
